How To Stop A Fight
by O.C's make me look good
Summary: Kevin hasn't seen Edd for an entire week and wants nothing more than to relax and get naked with him when he returns from his trip. Edd, however, has other things in mind when he comes back to find his beloved cactus dead. KevEdd one shot. Guy-and-guy but no smut.


**This isn't anything substantial, just a quick one-shot I was inspired to write thanks to a post on Tumblr. I'm no good at smut so I sort of stopped it right before it got to the good bit (sorry!), but I hope whoever's reading this enjoys it regardless. **

* * *

"Kevin!"

'_Uh oh, that doesn't sound like a happy Double D.' _Deciding to play dumb the red head turned around, a fake grin plastered on his lips.

"Hey babe, what's up?" If it were possible for steam to come out of his ears Edd would be whistling like a kettle.

'_Yep, he's mad…' _

"Don't you 'what's up' me, Kevin. You know exactly what is up." He spat the last word, slamming a fist onto his cocked hip. "One week, Kevin. I was gone _one week _and you could not even follow the simplest of instructions!" Kevin scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Hey, come on babe, surely it isn't that bad -"

"_You killed Jim!_" Edd's voice rose to a screech as he slammed his now deceased cactus on the table in front of his lover. Said lover-boy winced, unsure of how to proceed. Edd was glaring daggers at him, waiting for a response.

'_Damn, if looks could kill…' _Kevin scratched his neck again, eyes trailing over the scrawny boy's dishevelled clothing and red face.

'_Man, why does he always have to look so _hot_? Especially now… I wonder if he'll let me jump him: we can always continue this argument after I've seen that sweet, sweet ass of his –'_

"Well?" He was wrenched back to reality by the impatient tone of his boyfriend whose arms were now crossed tight in front of him. Kevin sighed.

'_Dream on, Kev. No way are you getting anything from him at the moment.' _Sighing again, he brought his eyes up to meet Edd's.

"Look babe, I'm really sorry that your cactus died, but it wasn't really my fault –"

"Not your fault? It's entirely your fault! I specifically told you to give Jim exactly one teaspoon of water every day, I even wrote it on a sticky note! How is this not your fault?"

"I've been real busy this week, okay?" Kevin was getting riled up now too; his longing could wait "You aren't the only one with important stuff to do, some of us 'little people' are just as in demand, mister I'm-such-a-special-scientist!" Okay, so it wasn't his best come back, he could admit to that. But his mind was in a state of turmoil of anger and lust and boy was it hard to concentrate with Edd standing over him all hot and bothered like that –

'_Keep it together Kev, this is a fight, not a fuck session… yet.' _If he could have gotten away with smirking he would have at that moment, but Edd was yelling at him again.

"I can understand that you have things you need to be doing, Kevin, but that is no excuse for allowing Jim to die! It takes not ten seconds to cross the dorm and place a few drops in his pot, and nothing you say will excuse you from this most heinous and irresponsible of acts!"

'_He's so cute when he uses big words like that; all nerdy and adorkable.' _

"So maybe I forgot to water him a few times, everyone forgets things, it's natural, just let it go Edd, geez. I haven't seen you for an entire week; can't we just relax and get naked? I'll buy you a new cactus tomorrow, I swear." He could tell by the twitching in Edd's eye that there would be no nude chilling for now. Massaging the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger he stood up from the couch, walking in the direction of his bedroom.

"Don't walk away from me when I am talking to you!" Freezing in the doorway he breathed deep through his nose before turning around slowly, his eyes blazing.

"Now you listen here Edd, I said I was sorry and there's nothing more I can do. The first thing I'll be doing tomorrow is buying you a new cactus – no, to hell with it, I'll buy you _two_."

"That's not the point, Kevin!"

"Then what? What is the point, Edd? Please enlighten me!"

"The point is that you never listen to me! No matter what I say it is always pushed to the back of your mind! Last month, I told you not to go to that party before your exam, but you did and what happened? You had to resit the test because you slept through more than half of it! I told you not to join in that ridiculous game of Nathan's, but you did and you ended up in the hospital with a broken arm!"

'_His angry-concern is so adorable. Come here and let me ravish your neck already.' _

"Bullshit I never listen to you!"

"Don't go into denial here mister, you know perfectly well that you don't!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Just come here already!" Racing across the room Kevin swung his surprised lover onto the couch and straddled him, attacking his lips before he could protest. Thankfully blunt nails dug into his back as Edd struggled to get his bearings and remain angry. But Kevin persisted, tangling his fingers in the silky black hair underneath Edd's beanie, running his tongue almost pleadingly across his bottom lip, begging forgiveness from the conflicted boy below him.

It took Kevin a whole three minutes to get Edd to relent and part his lips, allowing the red head sweet, sweet access to his mouth.  
Edd dragged his nails down Kevin's back to the edge of his shirt and slid his hands under the material, holding back a smirk when Kevin shivered at the touch of his cold hands on his flesh. Kevin sat up, tugging on Edd's bottom lip with his teeth before breaking away to yank his shirt off. Edd's sweater soon joined it on the floor. Next to go were the pants, leaving both boys in just their boxer shorts. Kevin leaned down again, only to be stopped by Edd's hands on his chest.

"Kevin…" he muttered, looking at him through half-lidded eyes.

"Yeah babe?"

"I'm still angry at you." Kevin chuckled.

"Ah shut up, you big dork."


End file.
